


Despacito en Puerto Rico

by Loki22Price22Fitz22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Dancing Headcannon, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Redemption, Song One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki22Price22Fitz22/pseuds/Loki22Price22Fitz22
Summary: While on a vacation in Puerto Rico, Antonio contemplates on his relationship with Lovino, and whether or not it is really worth the time and trouble. However, he is given a decision-defining surprise, as well as some new information.This one-shot contains the Spanish and English translations to Fonsi and D.Y's "Despacito" (original track).Notes will appear before and after this one-shot.





	Despacito en Puerto Rico

**Author's Note:**

> First I apologize for not regularly updating "United We Stand, Divided We Fall"! Life has been extremly crazy-busy, and I am hoping to crank out chapters with much more ease and time soon (I will not be dropping the story!).
> 
> Second, I have found a headcannon that Romano is an extremely good dancer, and I decided to use the given song based on its bluntness of affection.
> 
> Translation will be in End Nots as usual.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always comments and feedback are welcome.

Antonio stared glumly at his glass. He had been in Puerto Rico for a few days now, and had visited most of the main attractions. The Spaniard had been requesting this vacation for months, and after finally getting it, he was missing the most important thing: Lovino. Antonio sighed. They had fought the week beforehand and hadn't talked since; Romano never calling like he usually did after a blowup, and Antonio refused to reach out. Desperate to get away from the situation, he decided to go on vacation as planned. But Antonio went alone, and while Old San Juan and Flamenco Beach were incredible, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Now, on his fifth day in Puerto Rico, Antonio found himself in a dingy bar-alone-and lacking the interest to stay much longer in this country. Had called Gilbert and Francis, but neither were able to fly down and visit him. The Spaniard asked for another round of cheap Tequila, and listened to the crackle of a tiny radio on the counter. He mumbled along listlessly to the Macarena, thinking. Antonio was incredibly fond of Romano. Yet, the fights and yelling and the strain of dating the little Italian mess some times didn't seem worth it at times. Antonio never even knew exactly how Lovino felt towards him. He cried, he cursed, he begged; but the Spaniard always won. And by win, he meant he scolded Romano into submission, and the problem ceased, But not this time. Antonio had mentioned his opinion on marriage, but Lovino wanted to hear nothing of it. Usually the Spaniard would drop the subject, but this time he pressed. Earlier he had asked Romano if he wanted to move in with him, to which the Italian declined. Antonio had asked why, and Lovino explained they would if they were married. Which, in turn, brought up the topic of marriage. Romano disagreed, saying he wasn't ready. Antonio had scoffed and quipped that he just wasn't ready. Romano had said nothing. The rest of the night he was completely distant, and left Antonio's apartment with a snarl on his face. The fight hadn't been loud, but they both knew it was deafening. Romano still hadn't grabbed his plane ticket by then, so the thought of Lovino popping into the country was highly unlikely. Yet Antonio wished he would. He missed his fiery partner. Romano would have enjoyed the sightseeing, and the beaches, and the locals. But it didn't matter; Lovino refused to talk to him, and the Spaniard didn't have the heart this time to swallow his own pride and break the tension. He sipped his Tequila. Maybe this was it. Antonio returned to his hotel and slept soundly that night. The next day, after visiting a nearby museum, he returned to the same pub as the night before. When asked about his return, Antonio told the bartender he wanted to try their Tembleque before he left for Spain. A few minutes later he was given a little plate of homemade coconut pudding. As he slowly ate his dessert, the Spaniard watched the far corner of the bar, where a few couples were dancing to music on another stereo. As he stared, Antonio wondered if Lovino could dance like that. Dancing was in his Spanish blood, so Antonio would definitely be able to keep up. An American song came on; he didn't know the artist but recognized it regardless. Suddenly he noticed a shorter man dancing alone. He moved with such rhythm that Antonio was captivated at the skill which the other man presented. Then he noticed the curl. No, it couldn't be him; Antonio blinked.

_**Yes I know I've been staring at you for awhile; I have to dance with you today!** _

The man was gone. Antonio was almost convinced that he had imagined he dark haired man-almost. Someone tapped his shoulder.

"Come on, you bastard, I din't fly out out here for you to just watch."

Lovino grabbed Antonio's arm and dragged him to the floor, turning a few heads.

"But how did you get a ticket?" Antonio sputtered.

"I have a key, y'know. Idiota." 

The Italian began to dance, and Antonio could only watch. His little Italian mess was good, extremely good.

**_Slowly, I want to breathe your neck slowly. Let me whisper things in your ear that you'll remember when you're not with me._ **

"Tony, dance with me.

Antonio snapped from his trance and joined his partner. The two put the other dancers to shame, until the entire restaurant was watching them. The couple moved smoothly without fault, and completely in-sync.

_**Step by step, gentle gently. We'll get closer little by little. This beauty is a puzzle, but put it together; I have the piece.** _

It was a blur of movement, and all the frustration and stress that had been dwelling in Antonio melted away as swiftly as their footwork. His little Romano had come, and that was all that mattered now to the Spaniard. 

_"Despacito, quiero desnudarte a besos despacito. Fimar en las paredes de tu laberito  y bacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito!"_ Antonio mumbled along.

He was delighted.

"Oh señor! Estoy tan feliz de haber venido a mí!" he exclaimed, "You are such a fine dancer!"

"Si, I have been um practicing." Lovino replied, flushing.

"You should dance for me more often, then"

"Shut up, Idiota!"

The music eventually stopped, and they were both pulled from their moment by the rambled clapping from around the bar. Both men smiled sheepishly.

"Lovi, I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you into being in my life more than you're comfortable with." Antonio said.

"Listen here, Bastard, I might not be ready at this time, but that doesn't mean I will never ever be ready. I can assure you that  I am responsible enough to handle you in my life!" Romano replied, "I...I want to move in, and hopefully we will marry. But not now. I'm sorry I can't give that to you sooner."

He gave the Spaniard a fast kiss.

Lovino reddened, "That was for not talking for a week." 

Antonio stole another, slightly longer peck.

"And that is for coming back to me, mi amor."

They both smiled. Maybe, in the future, Puerto Rico would make for a nice honeymoon.

 

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Translation(s):
> 
> Despacito...quiero desnudarte a besos despacito...Fimar en las paredes de tu laberito y bacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito- Slowly...I want to undress you with kisses slowly...I want to sign the walls of your labyrinth and turn your body into a manuscript
> 
> Oh señor! Estoy tan feliz de haber venido a mí- Oh lord, I am so happy you have come to me
> 
> Unfortunately, "Despacito" has had a bit of controversy since the English translations have been written, so hopefully that didn't take away from this one-shot.
> 
> Also, just as a side-note for clarification; the reason for not having sex or formally living with each other until marriage is strict conduct for Catholicism. Since both Spain and Italy are Catholic countries, these rules would apply to their incarnations' beliefs on these subjects.
> 
> For those reading "United We Stand, Divided We Fall", I plan on updating very soon and am thankful for your patience.


End file.
